And The Madness Continues
by AliceBurton-ButtercupMcCracken
Summary: A year after she slayed the Jabberwocky, 20 year old Alice Kingsleigh continues her visits to Underland. This time, she brings a suitor. When Iracebeth returns with a thirst for revenge, can the new comer be trusted?
1. Trailer

Welcome to the new journey children.

"_HATTER!" I yelled. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I watched him fall down the pit, not knowing if he'd survive it or not._

It brings a new twist to the original Alice stories. A bit of the movies, books and madness.

_With blood dripping from her mouth, the crazed Iracebeth easily tore the handcuffs off the half eaten Stayne._

With love;

"_I'm Alec Winslow, Duke of Cumberland County." …he believed me, I like him._

Lies;

"_I trusted you! I gave myself to you! I __**loved**__ you!" I screamed as menacing as I could. I was broken, torn. How could he lie like that?_

Friendship and Courage.

"_You can do it Alice. No matter what," Hatter said._

"_I don't know if I can. I have to be mad to do this! It's suicide!"_

"_You're just mad enough to do it."_

Welcome to the new Underland kids. Enjoy your stay.


	2. Oh Frabjous Day and the Crazed Iracebeth

_**Author's Note: Hello readers! Most of you are Alice In Wonderland fans while the others are fans of my PPG stories. This is a story to do in the mean time since my computer is in storage. I'm a huge AIW fan. I have the books, seen the movies and everything. I hope you guys enjoy my story as much as I enjoy writing it. Enjoy!**_

_**(*) means they are made up words. Of course, what is Alice In Wonderland without weird words? It would do Lewis Carroll no justice now would it?**_

**Chapter I**

"Oh Alice!" I heard Hatter cry. He just entered my house with March Hare. They came in whenever they pleased- this is Underland after all. Everyone is odd here. I sat up in my bed with a broad smile on my face. I eagerly ran down the lingy* steps of my Underland house. It was a nice white house near the white palace where the White Queen, Mirana, lived. We were able to rebuild the little town that Hatter once lived in before the Red Queen had it burnt to the ground.

"Guess what day it is!" Hatter exclaimed happily with a smile that was just as broad as mine. I took a seat in my favorite rocker chair with Snowdrop in my lap. Mallymkun was perched on the table, eyeing my kittens. Kitty pattered around the kitchen with glee, too happy to even bother Mallymkun. Mally was an adorable mouse only she was too mean for my liking. Snowdrop purred with delight in my lap. Kitty rolled around on the floor for no particular reason at all. I guess they could sense today was a happy day.

"Why it's Frabjous day of course!" I cheered happily. On this day, a year ago, I slayed the Jabberwock and freed Wonderland- oops- Underland from the evil Red Queen's rule. I would visit my friends here in Underland as often as I could, bringing my kittens along with me. This time I had to leave behind poor Dinah. She was in the kennel, to be taken care of. If she weren't so stubborn, she would have come along with her two offsprings.

"Oh Alice!" I heard March Hare call from somewhere behind me. I quickly turned around, for he was most likely to throw something. I turned just in time to catch a dress, the same one I wore when I pretended to be Um except it was blue with stars instead of hearts. Oh it was absolutely gorgeous! I can't imagine how Hatter managed to duplicate it. I turned to him.

"Thank you so much Hatter!" I said. He bowed with a smile.

"Of course. Anything for you."

Mallymkun perched herself on my right shoulder. She got a good view of the dress. "That's a nice dress. It'd suit you perfectly Alice."

"Why thank you Mally."

"Today is such a joyous day!" Hatter suddenly cried. I gave him an odd look. I've never seen him so happy before. Maybe on this day a year ago, when I slayed the Jabberwocky but other than that, no.

"Calloh! Callay!" chimed Mally. I laughed. They were odd at times this lot. Yet, I loved them none the less.

"I ought to do it! I ought to do it!" Hatter exclaimed. He began to bounce back and forth then his legs and feet began to spin. This signaled the beginning of the famous futterwacken. This brought a smile upon everyone's face of course. Futterwacken was a joyous dance. Suddenly, a mist appeared near the futterwacking Hatter. Ah, Cheshire was here of course. Never really was a Frabjous day celebration without Cheshire!

"You ought to save some futterwacken for the festival," he advised. Hatter stopped futterwacking but he continued to dance about-happy either way. Snowdrop purred once again with merriment from my lap. No one shall be upset on this joyous day! No one indeed!

Somewhere deep in the Outlands, Iracebeth of Crims lay bitterly under a withering tree. Stayne, the Knave of Hearts, lay along with her, weak and withered as much as the tree if not more. His eyes were dark, sunken sockets. He was skinny to the bone, haven lost the ability to move ages ago. He spends his days listening to Iracebeth's spiteful words, much to his dismay. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't kill himself. As a final resort, he starved himself. Not the best way to go- as proven now- but at least he'd die.

"Why Stayne? Why can't you just love me? Why did you try to kill me? I gave you everything! You ungrateful bastard you!" Iracebeth fumed. Her face turned a deep red; as it remained that way about 86% percent of the time.

Oh how she longed to scream _'Off with their head!'_ but alas, she couldn't. She hadn't been able to for a year now (of course in Underland time, it has been 3). She couldn't take it! Poor Stayne was withering to die! Who was she to spend time with? She seethed with anger. She needed revenge. The more she thought about it, the more she seemed to be losing sanity. She came up with farcical plans to torture her stupid sister and that dreadful Alice. Why, she was madder than the Hatter!

"Won't you just die already!" the big headed witch screamed. Of course, out here, no one could hear her. Only Stayne heard, who could only grunt in reply. He was too weak for any movement at all. He was nothing but dead weight. Iracebeth hadn't been able to eat. She was too small to carry around the immobile Stayne. Therefore, she went days on end without food. She already became delirious.

In pure fury, Iracebeth grabbed the dagger that she kept hidden in the hitch of her dress. She managed to keep that when Mirana mercilessly banished her to the Outlands. She stabbed the knave over and over, blood splashing all over her. She eyes widened with happiness. This brought her certain joy. Her eyes crazed, her mouth twisted to a sickly satisfied grin. As Stayne drew his last breath, the insane woman hungrily drank his spilt blood, devouring the newly stabbed flesh.

_**Sickening isn't it? Well, I decided to give it a sick twist to the tale. So I guess I added a bit American McGee-type Alice In Wonderland in there. No matter, I enjoyed it. I hope you guys did as well. ~AliceBurtonButtercupMcCracken out!**_


	3. 21 Year Old Alec Winslow

_**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I'm not really sure how long this story will be but I pray I won't get writer's block at any time. I love this story with all my heart; mainly because of the craziness. I hope you guys love it as much as I do!**_

_**Once again, (*) means that it is a made up word or just made up. Enjoy the story chapter!**_

**Chapter II**

"Look at you Alice! So grown!" Duchess cried. I bit my lip. I didn't know who she was- or I just didn't remember. I guess I met her when I was younger. Apparently, I met a lot of people when I was younger. It's a shame that I barely remembered them. According to Absolem, my memory shall come back the more I spend time here. It had something to do with being in the place of the lost memory will recover it or something. It was fairly confusing the way he put it. But, he was right. I've been recovering a lot of repressed memories. It was amazing how many people I met with only two visits to Underland as a child.

"Hello Miss Alice," a number of creatures and people greeted. Now that lot I was certain I never met but I didn't mind. Everyone knew who I was here. I'm _the_ Alice after all. I've slain the Jabberwock. The frumnious Bandersnatch is mine to wield. I'll be damned if someone didn't know who I was. I've grown accustomed to everyone knowing who I am. I'm so used to it that it sort of irks me when someone asks my name back in London.

The White Queen, looking gorgeous in a white sundress that I got her, gracefully went down the palace steps. She twiddled her fingers, a habit of hers. Mad Hatter held out his hand to help her down the final step. She quietly thanked him and he bowed. Everyone was gathered around the palace steps, waiting for her to speak.

"My champion," the White Queen began to announce, "has arrived!"

The crowd of villagers separated and everyone clapped for me. I smiled at everyone. The claps died down as the White Queen continued.

"We shall now start the gracious Frabjous Day celebration!"

Everyone cheered. People jumped up and hugged one another. I meant it when no one could be upset on this day. Everyone loved Frabjous Day! I cheered and jumped along with them.

"Calloh!" Mally hollered.

"Callay!" finished Hatter. He immediately jumped into the futterwacken. All the residents of Underland cheered for him for Hatter was the best at futterwacken. The Tweedles danced amongst themselves, occasionally bumping into each other. Mallymkun was on top of Bayard, dancing by herself. Bayard's pups danced as well, although, they fell often. Uilleam jumped with joy with the Lory and Duck. The White Rabbit was with the White Queen, remaining his composure and checking his watch now and then.

"Oh we're going to be late for the feast!" he cried. I laughed. Oh that rabbit was always so uptight with the time. He really needs to loosen up. He no longer needs to be so punctual. Oh well, some habits are hard to break.

Once everyone calmed down, White Rabbit led us into the gardens. There were lit lanterns and streamers. It was obviously decorated for today. The Jabberwocky's head was mummified and placed as a mantel in the center of the gardens. We had a great feast in the gardens. There was a great variety of foods available. Of course, we had tea (which Hare kept throwing around). We had cake (none that made me grow freakishly large of course) and I brought some red velvet cake. Everyone enjoyed it a lot. They wanted more so I promised to get them some next time. Speaking of red things…I wonder what happened to that retched mean Red Queen with the large bulbous head.

(*)()()()()()()(*)

With blood dripping from her mouth, the crazed Iracebeth easily tore the handcuffs off the half-eaten Stayne. She now was free from the stupid git that held her back for so long. She was now to get revenge on her stupid sister and that horrid Alice who stole her precious Stayne away from her! It was her fault that Stayne couldn't love her! Damn that Alice to hell! And as for her sister, she was going to make her pay. It was her crown after all! She was the eldest!

She traveled with menacing thoughts. She was thinking up creatively crazy ways to kill her sister. She was going to kill and torture them all! As she continued on, she became more and more crazy. She found no food along the way to the outskirts of Outland. She ate everything there already. No more game existed in Outland. She had her Knave kill them all. Now that she thinks about it, it was a foolish thing to do. She should have been more conservative. That made her even angrier. If it weren't for her sister banishing her, there'd still be animals alive in Outlands.

She continued despite her lack of food. Her anger kept her going strong. She traveled for hours on end. Still, nothing fatigued her. Luckily, she found some trufflaberries* along the border of Outlands. She ventured out further only to run into a large red border. They seemed to go on for miles. Further down, the border turned black. They were obviously cards. They were turned the other way, so they didn't see her.

'_So that's what she did with my cards,'_ Iracebeth thought. If she knew anyone better than herself, it was her card guards. They worked hard but eventually, they grew lazy and stupid. That's exactly what was happening now. They've been standing at their post for about 4 hours now.

"Six, you don't think that crazy witch will come this way right?" asked Three of Hearts. Six of Diamonds shook his head no.

"Yeah, we should take our posts back south now. I highly doubt she's coming," Jack of Hearts said. The other cards cheered. They didn't care if they were ahead schedule, they just wanted to move. They were awfully stiff. They all ran down to the left in a line. The black cards saw that they were moving and moved too. The big headed queen hid behind a bush until the cards were facing away from her then she snuck in between them while they were straightening out. She ran wildly back to the kingdom, with her mouth of dried blood. She'd spend months in the forest hiding, gathering information to finally make her move. Her hair would grow unruly and her teeth would sharpen to fangs.

~8 Months Later~

I was to travel back to Underland today. I spent 8 long months away from them. Usually it's only 3 or 4 weeks. Oh how I felt bad for them! I shouldn't have taken that long business trip! To them, it's been a year and 4 months. A year and four months! They anticipated my arrival today. I couldn't let them down. In the streets of London, I browsed pastry shops. I wanted to get that red velvet cake they wanted. I bet they'd enjoy that.

I entered the shop and gazed at all the goodies on display. They all looked scrumptious! As I continued to browse, I saw a chocolate glazed doughnut. My mouth began to water. I wanted that doughnut.

"You enjoy chocolate huh?" asked a male voice behind me. I turned to see a man with blond hair, much lighter than my own and light brown eyes.

"Yes. Ever since I was a little girl," I said. I turned back around. I order my red velvet cake with the doughnuts. My stomach growled. It awaited the chocolaty goodness. I licked my lips.

"Isn't that a bit much for a petite girl such as you?" the man said. I rolled my eyes but turned to him with a polite smile. Now, he was a bit closer to me. I could see he was a clear 6 feet tall, towering over my 5' 6' frame. He looked no older than 19 but his maturity said otherwise.

"For your information, I have an immense appetite."

"Alright," he said, "Let's settle this over lunch."

I handed the cashier the money for the cake and doughnut. I sauntered out of the shop but he followed me. He wanted an answer.

"I'm sorry but I have friends to meet that I haven't seen in ages."

"Let me aid you then."

"I simply do not know you," I stated.

"I'm Alec Winslow, 21 years old and the Duke of Cumberland County," he said with his hand outstretched. I pretended not to see it. I do not shake hands. I believe it to be absurd.

"I'm Alice Kingsleigh, daughter of Charles Kingsleigh. Pleasure," I said. He withdrew his hand. He bowed instead. I smiled and did a bit of futterwacken. He gave me an odd look.

"What was that?" he asked.

"If I told you, you'd think I'm mad."

"I'm already quite mad myself," he insisted. I told him it was futterwacken. He thought it to be an interesting dance. We went to an outdoor café where I told him everything about Underland. He didn't question me or call me mad. Not once did he say I had a great imagination. In fact, he believed every word I said. I liked him. Maybe they wouldn't mind if I came tomorrow instead…

_**Ah yes, Alec Winslow. Great boy. Handsome. And funny. Seems like a perfect match right? Thanks for reading and review! Peace out Lil Hatters!**_


	4. Mirana's Disturbance

_**Author's Note: For some reason, the star and squiggly don't appear so I'm just going to have to right out "Iracebeth" and then "Alice". Mer. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Sorry for the late update, I got swamped with homework (though most of it I did not do).**_

_**I just realized that I haven't been doing disclaimers. Oh well, I hope this makes up for it. I don't own Alice in Wonderland though I wish I did. I hope you guys enjoy.**_

**Chapter III**

**Alice**

Alec was the most amazing boy. He was oh so understanding. He was just like me. He had ludicrous ideas, like me. I bet Hatter would enjoy all of his crazy ideas. Mallymkun would praise him for him determination for standing up for what's right. He was simply amazing. Too amazing for words. Look at me, I sound like a petty school girl with a crush.

"But who is madder? March Hare or Hatter?" Alec asked. I giggled for it rhymed without his knowing. We were at my apartment now. It's actually been a week since we first met. I felt horrible for blowing them off like that. It was a selfish thing to do but I was going to make it up to them. I informed Absolem that I was going to through a ball.

'_Stupid girl. It won't matter. They're upset regardless,'_ Absolem had said to me. I paid no mind to his arrogance. They will rejoice in my return! And they'll absolutely love Alec.

"Hatter for sure but Hare has a bit of a…twitch you might say," I answered.

"And?"

"And he can't…function properly," I said cautiously. I felt like a little girl again, unable to find the correct words to explain something. Alec chortled.

"When am I going to meet all of them?" he asked. I sighed. He looked at me, awaiting my answer.

"Well, I scheduled a ball today. You could come; though I suppose you wouldn't dare come underdressed to a ball," I explained. He smirked in return.

"You obviously don't know me then," he said rather smugly. I lightly punched his arm. He laughed. I began to walk towards my room.

"I guess I have something decent for you to wear," I said finally, thinking. Alec raised his eyebrows with interest. He slowly brought his hands behind his head.

"Oh you're a cross dresser now, love?"

I picked up a pillow off the couch as I passed. I twirled, throwing the pillow at him. I had amazing aim. I've been practicing my aiming and fighting skills ever since I killed the Jabberwock. It was quite exhilarating. From my bedroom, I could hear him exclaimed that the pillow hurt. I laughed.

In my bedroom, I moved towards the chest in front of my bed. I entered the code on the padlock and opened it. Inside the chest contained various things. Things my father had made me, things my father had bought for me and things that my father had given to me as a hand-me-down. On top were three, hand-made, embroider pillows. One read _'Alice Eleanor Kingsleigh'_ with rabbit décor. Another said _'Daddy's Mad Princess'_. The last was more of a message really. It said _'Never forget me'_ with a heart. I kept them in the chest at all times for I dare not ever tarnish them. I've had them since I was a little girl. I carefully moved them aside so I could continue to rummage through the trunk. I had pictures of my father, his rings, and postcards he sent when he went abroad. Also, I had all the teddy bears I had received from him.

'_Ah, here it is,'_ I thought to myself. I held it up, tears slightly blurring my vision. It was my father's celebratory tie. His favorite tie in fact. He only wore it for special events. It was mainly because I had gotten the tie for him on his birthday when I was nine. I left my room to take the tie out to Alec. He had a face that I easily read. It said _'is that all?'_ He obviously was expecting a full outfit perhaps.

"It's an exquisite tie," he said as he examined it. He didn't say it as mockery. It was a heartfelt compliment. I smiled a bit.

"It was my father's. I bought it for him when I was very little. I would like you to wear it," I said as I held it out for him. His eyes widened. He knew very well of my father's passing. He held up his hands.

"Oh no. I couldn't. I can't wear your father's tie,' he objected.

"I trust that you'll take care of it," I insisted. He took it from me slowly, as if to see if I would take it back from him as an afterthought.

"I must be special huh?" he asked. I blushed.

"I guess so."

"Why is it that you only gave me a tie?" he wondered as he began to tie it around his neck. It suited him well. I smiled up at him.

"You look amazingly handsome already," I said boldly. Normally, I would never say such a thing. Yet, there is something about Alec that I just liked- loved even.

"And you look immensely beautiful," he complimented. He leaned close to me. I began to blush furiously.

"How beautiful?" I breathed. He leaned in closer. He was so close, our lips brushed when he answered me.

"So beautiful that even the word beautiful is an understatement."

He kissed me. Softly yet fierce. It was delightful. I never wanted it to end. I've never been kissed so passionately before in my life. Just sweet bliss that kiss was. He pulled away and gazed into my eyes.

"Alice Kingsleigh, will you be my girlfriend?"

In a brief second, I thought back a year ago, before Griblig Day, when I was at the Ascot's garden. Hamish was the man I was to be engaged with. I refused to be married to him so I left. After that, I've had a bit of a problem with relationships. Not with Alec. I was going to stay with him. I answered him with a kiss. When we pulled away, I couldn't help but giggle though nothing in particular was funny.

"Ready for the Underland ball?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Are you?" he asked in return.

"Not quite," I said. I dashed into my room to change into the dress Hatter made for me.

**Iracebeth**

Iracebeth looked nothing like herself. It was as if she transformed to a hideous monster. Her carefully done makeup was smeared; her hair that was usually piled on her bulbous head had gone limp. It now hung mid-back, a bit stringy, and unruly. Due to the lack of food, her head had begun to shrink. It was still rather large but it was only a bit bigger than a normal person's. Her dress was now tattered and torn. Truly, it was no way the future overlord of Underland should look like.

Over the months she built a tree house far up in the trees. It was so high; the dim-witted lazy wankers that guarded the kingdom's borders didn't know she was there. Just for fun, Iracebeth would throw acorns and shindropberries* on the guards. She'd always get a good giggle out of that.

The crazy woman wasn't alone however. She had friends: Um (the _real_ Um), Tyla, Sage, and Lar. They were great companions for the lonely woman. Lar and Sage often fought each other for Iracebeth. This wasn't surprising one bit. She was the most gorgeous after all! Sadly, they weren't even real. They were mere illusions, hallucinations made up by her mind. She truly went crazy though she still had her devious mind.

She had a plan. Well, a little one. For now, all she needed was an insider. Someone they'd never suspect. Once she had that, she could continue with the rest of her revenge plan. For now, she'd befriend the talking animals and find out information that way.

According to her sources, Alice hasn't come to visit in over a year. To any other person planning revenge on Alice, that would be wondrous news but to Iracebeth, it was devastating news.

"What am I to do? Huh Tyla?" she raged one day. Tyla sat cross legged on the canopy bed. She didn't answer for a while, which angered the hot-headed woman.

"Damn you! Where is Sage?" the former queen of Crims roared. Tyla merely shrugged. She wasn't very fond of Sage.

"Ask Um," Tyla answered. Of course! Um! She was quite fond of Sage. She'd undoubtedly know where Sage is.

"UM!"

"Yes your majesty?" Um called, walking into the room. Ah, Um was the most loyal persona of them all. She'd never dare betray anyone. She even bowed when Iracebeth called for it.

"Where is Sage? Tell me now!" she demanded. It sounded more fearsome then she intended. Um looked visibly frightened. She always hated it when the Red Queen raised her voice. It would literally shake the tree house. Her voice was like a sonic boom. To Um, it was a wonder the guards never found them. Were they really that dim-witted?

"In the forest your majesty. With Lar," Um answered with a gulp. Iracebeth's face slowly turned red. Um shrunk into the corner. Tyla, still on the bed, rolled her eyes. They knew better than to do that! They could have easily been discovered.

"SAAAGE! LAAAR!" Iracebeth screamed. Um shrieked and hid behind Tyla who just rolled her eyes once more. Birds perched on the window of the house flew away quickly in fear. The guards below looked around in confusion.

All the way in the palace, Mirana felt a disturbance. She was in the throne room with the Tweedles and Mallymkun. She blinked a few times. She gingerly held her head. It was starting to pound.

"Are you alright?" the Tweedles asked in unison. Mallymkun drew out her tiny needle that she used as a dagger. The one Hatter gave to her. She had a fierce look on her face. She was ready to stab anyone who dare hurt the Queen…or Hatter.

"Who's botherin' ya? Just let me know and I'll slay them!"

Mirana gave a light hearted laugh. She loved Mally's dexterity and strength. "It shan't be need my dear Dormouse."

The White Queen smiled at Mally to reassure her further. Mally put away her needle, nodding. They wouldn't be needing any protecting now but soon, so painstakingly soon. While trying not to look disturbed, Mirana dismissed them.

"Let's get ready for the ball!"


End file.
